Aurora Oceánica
by Niveneh
Summary: Un pacto, una traición, un sentimiento y un castigo... se encierra en un secreto que no debe ser revelado, pero que afecta a muchas personas. Crossover con Saint Seiya ::CAP2UP::
1. Aurora Oceánica

Aurora Oceánica.  
  
  
  
Por: Raquel Cervantes.  
  
  
Capítulo 1: "Sólo otro comienzo…"  
  
  
  
  
La noche crecía cada vez más. El viento surcaba por todo el Santuario, entrando y saliendo como un visitante regular, que conoce todos los secretos escondidos entre los muros silenciosos, entre las paredes de mármol. Esos secretos del que sólo el, el silencioso viento, es cómplice. Secretos que sólo él sabrá. Secretos de los que nadie sabrá, de los que nadie podrá contar. Si el viento pudiera hablar, nos contaría muchas cosas, muchas muertes, sangre, traiciones, lágrimas y demás que se han derramado a lo largo del Santuario de Atena en Grecia. Muchas de ellas han ocurrido por honor, otras por la promesa de fidelidad hacia la Diosa y otras tantas por el simple deseo de venganza. Pero no todo ha sido muerte y traición, también hay historias de vidas, de amores y de ilusiones, de sueños cumplidos y otros en espera de hacerse realidad.   
  
  
  
Es entonces cuando el viento penetra en la impotente casa de Acuario, en donde uno de esos secretos de amor y de pasión se están dando. El caballero de Acuario, de nombre Kamus, mantiene aferrado a su cuerpo el de una hermosa joven de tez blanca, completamente desnuda, ella se aferra al musculoso cuerpo del caballero, al descubierto también, acariciando con suavidad los cabellos del hombre. Él por su parte desliza su mano sobre los cabellos de la chica, que le llegan hasta un poco más debajo del cuello y son de un color verde intenso. Su pacto de amor silencioso se sella con un beso apasionante, ambos disfrutan del momento abrazados aún, dejando que el amor que ambos se profesan fluya por toda la casa, que es el reino del caballero de Acuario. Así hubieran seguido mucho tiempo más, hasta que el viento se coloca entre ambos y hacen que la chica retroceda unos pasos. Kamus le resta importancia al intruso y toma nuevamente a la joven entre sus brazos, recorriendo con su mano derecha el cuerpo de la chica, hasta que se detiene en su cintura y la aferra a él nuevamente, besándola otra vez; pero nuevamente el testigo de su amor se interpone entre Kamus y la hermosa joven. Él otra vez ignora esto, pero la chica está visiblemente preocupada, es obvio para ella que el objetivo del viento es separarla de su amante. Ella cierra los ojos y ve que más allá del viento, más allá del silencio y la oscuridad de la casa de Acuario, entonces comprende que es mejor retirarse por esa noche. Se coloca su ropa, pero Kamus la retiene nuevamente, besándola en el cuello.   
  
  
  
-Ahora no- dice ella, tratando de ignorar la súplica que hay en los besos del caballero- debo irme…  
  
  
  
Él sigue besando su cuello, tratando de que ella le devuelva sus besos, pero ella se mantiene firme. Se amarra el cabello con una cinta roja, dejando caer unos cuantos mechones sobre su cachete izquierdo.   
  
  
  
-Un rato más…- dice sin dejar de besarla.   
  
  
  
-Debo irme- dice separándose del caballero y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el inicio de las escaleras.  
  
  
  
-¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo?  
  
  
  
-Paciencia- sonríe la joven- paciencia mi caballero, cuando la marea baje su altura y regrese a su calma yo regresaré a ti… … regresaré a ti como las olas siempre regresan a la playa… sólo espera mi regreso… también debo esperar a que el viento calme su furia- la figura esbelta de la chica se funde con las sombras y desaparece.  
  
  
  
-Espero que mi ola regrese pronto a su playa- suspira.   
  
  
  
El día regresa, así como el bullicio al santuario, hay un inmenso ajetreo, Atena, conocida más comúnmente como Saori Kido, vendrá a visitar el Santuario junto con sus más fieles caballeros, los que llevan la armadura de bronce. Kamus contempla todo el movimiento sentado desde su casa, da un profundo y triste suspiro. Entonces nota que ya no hay viento que entre en su templo, tal vez la chica tenía razón y el viento vino a separarlos esa noche. Desde su casa se puede observar un poco el océano, a la luz matutina sus aguas se tornan de un color verde semejante a los cabellos de su amada, puede verla vestida con un traje blanco, con la luz de la mañana dibujando su silueta perfecta. Sí, sería el cuadro más hermoso que algún pintor podría imaginarse.   
  
  
  
-¿Puedo saber en dónde están sus pensamientos?- el caballero de Virgo, el silencioso Shaka, es quien le habla. Al no obtener respuesta de Kamus suspira- por lo visto estás esperando algo…   
  
  
  
-Una nueva marejada- sonríe, a pesar de que Shaka jamás abre sus ojos a menos que sea en caso extremo de un combate, puede saber exactamente todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor.   
  
  
  
-¿Por qué una nueva marejada?  
  
  
  
-Las olas siempre traen consigo nuevas esperanzas… nuevos sueños, en su incansable ir y venir…- dice sin dejar de mirar hacia el mar.   
  
  
  
-Atena vendrá hoy, convocó a todos los caballeros dorados, sólo era eso…- sin más que agregar, el caballero desapareció en el mismo silencio en que apareció.   
  
  
  
Kamus descendió las escaleras sin ninguna prisa, cuando llegó a la primera casa, se encontró con Mu, caballero de Aries, quien aún permanecía allí, contrario de los demás caballeros; que ya esperaban a Atena en el Templo principal. Él estaba esperando a Kamus, le mira pacientemente, esperando que sea él quien empiece a hablar.  
  
  
  
-Bueno, en vista de que no me lo contarás tú- suspira Mu- ¿ha venido anoche?  
  
  
  
-Sí, aunque no sé para qué te lo cuento, de todas formas lo sabes- dice encogiendo levemente sus hombros.  
  
  
  
-¿Ya te ha dicho lo que te quería decir?- pregunta Mu ignorando el anterior comentario.  
  
  
  
-No, a decir verdad no la dejé… ¿Por qué estás interesado en saber?  
  
  
  
-Porque ya te he repetido que esa chica no es normal, tiene una extraña energía que emana de ella ¿qué no lo has notado?  
  
  
  
-Claro que sí… pero eso no me preocupa… esa energía no emana de una fuerza oscura, al contrario…  
  
  
  
-Lo sé… pero no dejar de ser poderosa…  
  
  
  
-Te preocupas mucho…- suspira Kamus cruzando los hombros y apoyándose en un muro- ella es especial…   
  
es mi océano…  
  
  
  
Mu iba a agregar al más, pero prefirió callarse y dirigirse al templo de Atena.   
  
Kamus se queda unos minutos más allí. Era cierto, la joven no había llegado ayer a su templo para estar con él, había ido porque quería revelarle algo, pero él no la dejó continuar por el beso que le dio al tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos. Pero ¿Qué sería tan importante para obligarla a ir esa noche? ¿Sería eso una posible causa para que se separaran? El caballero descartó esa posibilidad negando con su cabeza.   
  
  
  
-Mejor olvido todo esto y espero que sea ella quien me diga- luego dirigió sus pisadas hacia el mismo camino que Mu.  
  
  
  
Pocos minutos después de que Atena y los caballeros de bronce llegaran al santuario todos se encontraban en el Templo Principal, Atena, sentada, observaba a todos sus fieles servidores. Dio un profundo suspiro y bajó la mirada, sabía que los tiempos que venían no serían fáciles y que todos ellos no dudarían un segundo en dar su vida para proteger la suya pero ¿harían eso por otra persona? La sola idea de ver morir a uno de sus caballeros le destruía por dentro.   
  
  
  
-Saori- Seiya se veía impaciente- desde el avión te vengo preguntando por qué esta reunión y me has dicho que al momento de estar todos reunidos nos contarías. Bien, estamos todos reunidos ¿Qué está pasando?  
  
  
  
-Escuchen… hace algo de tiempo, calculo hace una semana, me enteré de que Selene, la diosa de la Luna llena había reencarnado en la Tierra. Nosotras habíamos prometido estar juntas siempre… es decir, protegernos mutuamente y nos hemos dado cuenta de que algo se está acercando a nosotros, no sabemos a ciencia cierta lo que es… hemos contado con la ayuda de Hécate, la hechicera de la Luna, pero no hemos logrado averiguar mucho. El punto es que necesitamos unir nuestras fuerzas para la posible batalla que se avecina.   
  
  
  
-O sea que debemos ayudar a la Diosa de Luna a salvar su pellejo- sonríe Ikki un poco incómodo.  
  
  
  
-No es sólo a ella a quien debemos salvar, todos correremos peligro. Así que debemos ayudarnos ¿quedó claro?  
  
  
  
La afirmativa general no se hizo esperar.   
  
  
  
-Y no se preocupen, no tendrán que pelear ustedes solos- sonríe Atena ya más calmada- ella tiene a sus Diosas Guerreras que la protegen, quienes nos ayudarán también.  
  
  
  
-¿Algo así como los caballeros femeninos?- pregunta Hyoga.  
  
  
  
-Sí, pero ellas no usan una máscara en el rostro- les aclara Saori.   
  
  
  
Todos los caballeros reunidos intercambiaron miradas, algunos se veían intrigados, otros un poco incómodos por tener que pelear junto con unas desconocidas y otros hasta se veían con cierta malicia en sus ojos.  
  
  
  
-Otra cosa más- la voz de Saori sonó amenazante- Selene quiere muchísimos a sus guerreras, de modo que trátenlas bien…  
  
  
  
A algunos se les dibujó una ligera gota de sudor en su frente.   
  
  
  
-¡¡Srta. Saori!!- Tatsumi entró casi corriendo- ¡¡una extraña joven la busca!! ¡¡Dice que viene de parte de una tal Selene!!  
  
  
  
-Hazla pasar- dice Saori.  
  
  
  
Tatsumi asintió en silencio y salió. Dentro de pocos segundos unas pisadas se escucharon, provenían de una hermosa chica de cabellos verde intenso. Ella caminó sin cruzar la mirada con nadie, en un completo silencio.   
  
  
  
Kamus no le vio porque estaba totalmente aburrido con la idea de la batalla. Eso significaría que dejaría de ver a su océano, ahora sus visitas serían cada vez menos, su amor se estaba alejando poco a poco.   
  
Mientras la chica había llegado hasta unos diez pasos de Atena y se inclinó levemente mostrando respeto hacia la Diosa de la Sabiduría.  
  
  
  
-Soy la Guerrera Neptuno y vengo como mensajera de mi ama- la voz de la chica resonó en todo el lugar.   
  
  
  
Esa penetrante voz hizo que Kamus volteara y sus ojos se posaran en la recién llegada, no podía creerlo, justo ante sus ojos se encontraba esa chica, con tez blanca como la espuma de mar, era ella, su océano. Kamus estaba tan asombrado que solo atinó a murmurar su nombre.  
  
  
  
-Michiru…  
  
  
  
La aludida volteó y se encontró con Kamus, quien no dejaba de mirarla, se encontraba con su traje de Guerrera, él nunca la había visto con él. Ella planeaba decirle todo la noche anterior, pero al final se fue sin confesárselo. ¿Qué pensaría de ella ahora? ¿Qué haría ahora?   
  
  
  
-Me alegra que hayas venido- la voz de Atena le hizo voltear hacia ella- puedes decirle a Selene que venga pronto… que la estoy esperando…  
  
  
  
-Atena, Selene esperaba que usted la dejara quedarse aquí junto con nosotras, si no le es mucha molestia…  
  
  
  
-Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo habría de molestarme?- sonríe Saori.  
  
  
  
-Gracias- se inclina de nuevo Neptuno.  
  
  
  
-¿Quién podría enseñarte el Santuario?- en sus labios se dibuja lo que parece una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
  
  
Varios de los caballeros de oro miran suplicantes a Atena, hasta que Mu se les adelanta e inclina antes su diosa.   
  
  
  
-Yo lo haré con mucho gusto, si me lo permite.  
  
  
  
-Está bien- sonríe Atena y luego mira a Michiru- puedes ir con él con entera confianza…  
  
  
  
Mu le dirigió hasta donde estaba Kamus. Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Michiru trataba de expresarle sus disculpas, por no haberle dicho antes quién realmente era. Y Kamus trataba de excusarse por no dejar que se lo comunicara. Iban a tomarse las manos cuando una ráfaga de viento pasó entre sus dedos. Llegó frente a Atena y se formó un remolino de viento.  
  
  
  
-¿Me permiten participar también en el recorrido por el Santuario?- la voz se escuchaba dentro del remolino y poco a poco se fue formando una figura humana dentro de ella. Una figura femenina surgió de entre el viento acumulado y se inclinó ante Atena.  
  
  
  
-Soy Uranus, guerrera del Viento… acompañaré a mi compañera- dice volteando la mirada hacia Neptuno quien la miraba con un poco de temor en sus ojos.   
  
  
  
-Uranus…- murmura Michiru sin dejar de mirar a la recién llegada. Kamus nota esto y se preocupa al ver la reacción de la chica.  
  
  
  
Uranus se acerca hacia el grupo que forman Mu, Kamus y Neptuno, mira a esta última fijamente, como tratando de comunicarle algo importante.   
  
  
  
-Vamos- Uranus toma de la mano a Neptune, quien se deja conducir por ella. Mu va delante de ellas para mostrarles el Santuario y Kamus detrás, observando a su océano caminar de la mano con Uranus, el viento.   
  
  
  
¿El viento? Se detuvo en seco. Entonces supo que el viento que se había interpuesto entre ellos anoche no era nadie más que Uranus, la guerrera del Viento. Observó cómo ambas iban tomadas de la mano, pero la mano de Neptune temblaba levemente, como si temiera algo.   
  
  
  
-¿Eres el Caballero de Acuario, cierto?- le pregunta Uranus sin mirarlo.   
  
  
  
-Sí… ¿Por qué? ¿Me conoces?- pregunta.   
  
  
  
-Mejor que no lo haga…- dice sin elevar el tono de su voz- te conviene no conocerme… ¿Conocías a Neptune?  
  
  
  
-No- se apresuró a contestar ella- es la primera vez que vengo al Santuario de Atena…  
  
  
  
-Ya veo- Uranus no parecía estar convencida de las palabras de su amiga, pero ya no le dio más vueltas al asunto.  
  
  
  
Kamus notó que la mano de Neptune se aferraba fuertemente a la de Uranus, como si quisiera impedirle algo.  
  
  
  
En la casa de Aries, los caballeros de bronce comentaban lo ocurrido este día. Seiya parecía muy interesado en que esas chicas y ellos trabajaran juntos y no precisamente para defender a Atena… Shiryu también conversaba animadamente con él. Shun les escuchaba, pero no participaba en la charla, Ikki permanecía alejado del grupo y Hyoga también, este último observaba con algo de preocupación la casa de Acuario.   
  
  
  
-Hyoga… ¿Qué te pasa?- se acerca Shun a él- te noto preocupado…  
  
  
  
-Es que Kamus estuvo un poco extraño hoy…- suspira- ¿no viste como miraba a la Guerrera Neptuno?  
  
  
  
-Pues Kamus no era el único- sonríe Seiya- todos la miraban con lujuria…  
  
  
  
-No de esa forma- le mira disgustado el chico rubio- lo digo… digo que la miraba como si la conociera de algún otro lado…  
  
  
  
-Pues él ha estado extraño desde hace algunos meses- se escucha una voz infantil, se trata de Kiki, quien ha escuchado toda la conversación de los Santos- yo lo sé porque ha venido a ver al amo Mu hace mucho… siempre se le ve como distante y triste… más bien como desesperado, como esperando algo que no llega.  
  
  
  
-Dime, Kiki, ¿ya tú sabías desde antes la llegada de esas guerreras?- pregunta Seiya.  
  
  
  
-Pues la verdad no, aunque sí presentía que algo iba a suceder…- el chico se ve preocupado.  
  
  
  
-¿Y por qué dices eso?- pregunta Shiryu.  
  
  
  
-Por que he tenido sueños, que según mi amo Mu son predicciones…  
  
  
  
-¿Y qué es lo que sueñas?- al parecer Ikki se había interesado en la conversación.  
  
  
  
-Pues estoy en el acantilado que queda frente al mar, es de noche y se puede ver la luna. En la luna se dibuja la cara de alguien, que no es muy visible. Entonces veo que me encuentro en la playa… observo las olas moverse al compás del viento… entonces las olas se quedan estáticas, como si alguien hubiera detenido el tiempo. Algo me hace mirar hacia arriba, y en la cima del acantilado, donde antes estaba yo; ahora se encuentra una niña, no puedo saber quién es… sólo recuerdo sus ojos negros fijos en mí… sus cabellos se mecen con el viento… y, siempre, justo allí despierto.  
  
  
  
-¿Qué creen que pueda significar?- pregunta Shun.  
  
  
  
Nadie responde.  
  
  
  
-Yo creo que… Kiki está impaciente por tener novia- concluye Seiya, pero los demás en vez de reprenderle le lanzan una mirada que le hace entender al joven caballero que ese comentario estuvo realmente fuera de lugar.  
  
  
  
-¿Disculpen aquí se encuentran Uranus y Neptune?- una voz femenina se escuchó en el Templo de Aries.   
  
  
  
Provenía de una chica vestida de blanco, con el cabello corto y azul intenso.  
  
  
  
-Sí ¿Eres…  
  
  
  
-Mercury- sonríe la aludida- pero prefiero que me llamen Ami…  
  
  
  
-¿Las encontraste?- una chica de cabellos cafés y recogido en una cola se reúne con Ami.   
  
  
  
-Precisamente les estaba preguntando a estos Santos- sonríe al ver llegar a la otra chica.  
  
  
  
-Se nos adelantaron- dice cruzándose de brazos la recién llegada- pero eso no importa, de todas formas y todas teníamos que llegar ¿no?  
  
  
  
Ami le contesta con una sonrisa.  
  
  
  
-Pero las demás tardarán en llegar…   
  
  
  
-Sí, no sé esa terquedad tuya de querer encontrarte con ellas antes que las demás…- dice la joven encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
  
  
-Jamás lo entenderías…- sonríe Ami.  
  
  
  
-Pero no me han dicho si aquí están Uranus y Neptune- vuelve a preguntar Ami.   
  
  
  
-Sí, ahora están recorriendo todo el santuario- explica Hyoga- deben llegar aquí en algo de tiempo…  
  
  
  
-Ya veo- suspira Ami y mira a la otra chica- ¿podríamos esperarlas?  
  
  
  
-¿Acaso piensas que me voy a regresar para después volver?- dice un poco enojada su acompañante- ¿me crees loca?  
  
  
  
-Gracias, Lita- sonríe Ami.  
  
  
  
-No me lo agradezcas tanto- se encoge de hombros.  
  
  
  
-¿Ya las encontraron?- se escucha otra voz femenina, pero esta suena menos madura que la de Ami o Lita, esta se oye más infantil e inocente.  
  
  
  
-No, Hotaru- dice Lita sin voltearse- ellas vendrán aquí pronto…  
  
  
  
Aparece ante los caballeros una chica de unos 11 ó 12 años, de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos del mismo color. Está vestida con una falda corta negra y una camisa de mangas largas, de color rojo oscuro, semejante al de la sangre fresca. Ella pasa de largo ante la mirada de todos los jóvenes, en especial de Kiki, quien la mira confundido. La niña mira fijamente al Templo de Acuario y da un largo suspiro, es un suspiro triste y desalentador. Deja que el viento se cuele entre sus cabellos, moviéndolos a su antojo, en ese momento Kiki se da cuenta de que esa niña es la misma que la de sus sueños, pero, gracias al comentario del Pegaso, decide no decir nada.   
  
  
  
-El viento ha desatado su furia…- murmura levemente Hotaru, pero es escuchada por Kiki, quien está muy cerca suyo- ya no hay nada que hacer… el océano tendrá una marejada mortal… pero la aurora le protegerá y utilizará su ejecución en contra del viento… aún no está decidida la suerte de ninguno de los tres…  
  
  
  
Poco a poco, todas las guerreras protectoras de Selene se presentan en el Santuario. La misma Selene se presenta con ellas, ya la noche cae. Todas las jóvenes estarán en el Templo Principal mientras que descubren qué hacer. Los caballeros dorados están resguardando sus casas, a excepción de Mu y Kamus, quienes se han quedado con las Guerreras, a parte de Atena y los Santos dorados.   
  
  
  
A pesar de que Atena y Selene eran muy buenas amigas, apenas y cruzaron palabras entre ellas aquella tarde en donde se reencontraron. Todos pensaron que se abrazarían como hermanas, que sonreirían por volverse a ver. Pero no había sido así, se miraron y dibujaron una sonrisa un poco forzada en sus labios, luego se saludaron y las palabras entre ellas se terminaron.   
  
  
  
Uranus y Neptune compartirían una misma habitación. Kamus frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de esto. No le agradaba Uranus, era muy posesiva, miraba a Neptune, a su océano de una forma en que ninguna de las demás chicas lo hacía. Kamus trató de seguir a Neptune, pero escuchó claramente el ruido de la puerta trancándose, seguramente Uranus le había colocado cerrojo. No había nada que hacer, no podía armar un escándalo, aunque no le agradara ella era una de las invitadas de Atena y no podía atacarla, además de que no sabía a ciencia cierta cuán grande era su poder y si peleaba con Uranus no sabría los resultados.   
  
  
  
-No hay nada que hacer- dijo Mu sin mirar a Kamus- vamos a cuidar nuestros templos, olvida a Neptune, no te preocupes por ella, Uranus le quiere; sería incapaz de hacerla nada malo.   
  
Kamus se dirige hacia su templo, pensando en las últimas palabras de Aries.  
  
  
  
-¿Le quiere?- se repite una y otra vez.  
  
  
  
Pero Acuario estaba equivocado, Uranus había dejada encerrada a Neptune, mientras ella se dedicaba a recorrer las afueras del Santuario. Llega al acantilado, está dispuesta a observar la playa, pero entonces observa una sombra que se encuentra sentada, observando el océano. Se acerca un poco y nota que se trata de su Princesa, Selene.   
  
  
  
Uranus se acerca más y nota que ella está llorando, las lágrimas recorren su rostro y llegan hasta el suelo.   
  
  
  
-¿Ocurre algo, Serena?- le llama por su nombre común, ella se voltea y ve el rostro de la chica, está visiblemente preocupada por ella.   
  
  
  
-No… sí…- se arrepiente de su primera respuesta- es que…- pero su explicación se ahoga en las lágrimas.   
  
  
  
Ella se siente mal, esconde un secreto, un secreto que le impide hablar con Atena, porque ella no debe saberlo aún. Atena no se imagina los secretos que encierra un pacto lejano, un pacto de sangre, que encierra un odio, una prohibición y un castigo, un castigo que nadie merece… por el simple hecho de amar… de desear… a la persona equivocada…  
  
  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Tiene que ver con que no le hayas dirigido la palabra a Atena?- ella imagina la razón.   
  
Serena asiente en silencio. Uranus, Haruka, su viento, es la única que puede ver más allá de esos ojos azules, la única que puede desnudar sus pensamientos, la única que puede sentir su dolor, imaginar su dicha y contar sus lágrimas.   
  
  
  
-El mar está intranquilo- suspira Uranus mientras ve como las olas se rompen en las rocas con incansable rapidez.  
  
  
  
-¿Estarías dispuesta a proteger un pacto con todo?- dice mirando las estrellas- ¿serías capaz de darlo el todo por el todo por defender un secreto que no es tuyo? ¿Por defender un ideal que no te pertenece? ¿por mantener oculto un castigo que va contra ti misma? ¿Serías capaz de entregar tu brillo de amor para mantener encerrado un odio legendario?  
  
  
  
-…Sere-chan…- le toma Uranus la mano dulcemente. Estaba preocupada por ella, es cierto que Serena había madurado mucho desde la última batalla librada, pero esta no era la dulce Serena que mantenía su sonrisa en su rostro aún en los momentos más difíciles. Realmente algo terrible atormentaba su frágil corazón. Ella le abrazó con fuerza, haciéndole entender que ella estaría allí siempre que le necesitara, pero no confiaría sólo en el silencioso mensaje del abrazo, necesitaba decírselo- sabes que ahora mismo vendería mi alma al diablo sólo si tú me lo pides…  
  
  
  
Esta era la afirmación que Serena esperaba, era la respuesta que sellaba el pacto. Se aferró al cálido pecho de Haruka y miró directamente a la Luna, sus ojos azules reflejaban la pálida luz lunar. Bajó la mirada triste pero decidida. Sus dulces e inocentes labios murmuraron seis palabras que Haruka no escuchó, pero que era suficiente para que todo quedaba claro.  
  
  
  
-Bien… ya no hay marcha atrás…  
  
  
  
----  
  
  
  
Continuará…  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas: Bien… bien… ¿qué es lo que está escrito allá arriba? Pues otra de mis locas ideas. Surgió de un mito que leí en un libro de leyendas de mi país. No se los cuento porque descubrirían el secreto que envuelve a la historia, cuando se termine entonces lo narraré.  
¿Qué tal les pareció la pareja Kamus + Michiru? Pues a mí sí me gustó… (y eso que soy ferviente fan de H + M) en primera porque ambos utilizan el elemento agua (o algo así, y lo digo por Kamus, porque tengo mis años de haber visto Saint Seiya así que si ven algún error en la trama y demás pues pásenmelo; pues no soy una experta en la materia…) Por cierto, Michiru no tiene de qué quejarse, mira nada más a quién le coloqué de enamorado… (¡¡Suki da yo Kamus!!!)   
La historia está como oscura ¿no? pues la verdad es que la trama será de lo más seria. Así que a los que les gustan las historias "fresas" (o sea que su trama contiene situaciones cómicas y que termina en un final feliz) mejor no lean esta historia, porque les aseguro que quizás algunos queden con un mal sabor en la boca (ni que fuera Isabel Allende o algo así para provocar esas reacciones ¿no creen? =P) en este fic habrá secretos (ya lo notaron) castigos, lágrimas, traiciones y demás, así que si este es su tipo de historia, pues bienvenido, léela y espero que te guste.   
Por cierto ¿qué onda con el título? Pues la verdad es que no se me ocurrió otro… de modo que así se queda… =P   
Esta historia estaba metida en mi archivo de "casos pendientes" y decicí desenpolvarla, si me dejan varios reviews la continúo, de lo contrario, ni me tomo la molestia XD 


	2. Deseando Encontrarte

**Advertencia:** a partir de este capítulo llamaré a las Sailors por sus nombres originales: Serena- Usagi; Rei- Rei, Lita-Makoto, Mina-Minako, Ami-Ami. Corregiré el uso de su nombres en el capítulo uno pronto.

**Autora Oceánica**

**Por: Meiko Akiyama******

**Capítulo 2: "Deseando encontrarte" **

_-Ya no hay marcha atrás…-_

La heredera de la estirpe lunar continuaba repitiéndose aquellas palabras, como si éstas pudieran transmitirle el valor que tanta falta le hacía. Sabe perfectamente que se avecinan tiempos difíciles, que esta vez será necesario todo el valor que hay dentro de ella. Y quizás ese sea el problema. Se contempla en el espejo y ve a Usagi Tsukino, una adolescente a punto de entrar en la madurez verdadera. Sin embargo, sabe que detrás de esa imagen de niña tonta y llorosa, debe encontrarse la figura de una poderosa mujer, con gran temple y fortaleza. ¿Dónde ha quedado la gran diosa Selene? Se ha perdido, quizás, en alguna parte de su ser y aún no está segura de cómo recuperarla.

No está segura cómo va a afrontar a Athena, con qué palabras exactas le revelará la verdadera razón de su visita; ahora mismo puede ver el horror dibujado en los ojos de la otra diosa. Seguramente se pondrá tan alarmada como ella y no le hace ninguna gracia crear histeria colectiva en aquel recinto sagrado.

-Es mi deber, supongo- susurró ella, aún sin estar convencida del todo. Quizás lo mejor sería prolongar su estancia en este Santuario, lo cual es un arma de doble filo, pero su esperanzado corazón adolescente le grita que si se queda un tiempo más, pudiera existir una pequeña posibilidad de impedir la tragedia.

-Ya cálmate o terminarás por ponerme histérico a mí también- comentó el caballero de Escorpión con la mayor tranquilidad mientras contemplaba a Kamus pasearse de un lado a otro por la casa del primero. Mu de Aries se encontraba en meditación y como necesitaba desahogar su desesperación con alguien, acudió a Milo, quien siempre parecía estar dispuesto a escucharle.

Es extraño cómo, siendo Milo su buen amigo, prefiriera a Mu de Aries en este caso. Es que quizás el caballero de Escorpión tuviera menos tacto cuando de líos de falda se trataba, y Kamus se sentía más tranquilo escuchando las sabias palabras de Mu que escuchando el discurso sarcástico de Milo.

-Lo siento- se disculpó finalmente mientras detenía su paso.

Milo soltó una risa divertida. No era muy común observar al siempre apacible y serio caballero de Acuario en una situación como esa. ¿Kamus desesperado y de malhumor? ¿Por una mujer? Aunque bien es cierto que esa mujer merece haberle robado la calma a su amigo, era demasiado especial y una presencia totalmente devastadora. Tal vez hasta es normal que Kamus hubiera caído sin mayores recelos ante sus encantos.

-¡Maldición!- masculló Kamus, propinándole un fuerte golpe a una de las columnas.

-¡Momento!- exclamó Milo, poniéndose en pie- ¡¿Quién crees que se encarga del mantenimiento de este lugar?! Cuando seas tú el encargado, entonces te dejo hacer todo el desastre que quieras, mientras no…-

-Lo siento…- suspiró él, por segunda vez. Milo lo vio en tal estado que su enfado se esfumó enseguida, reemplazándolo nuevamente por una divertida risa.

-Es la segunda vez que te disculpas en menos de diez minutos. ¿Qué te dio esa mujer, Kamus?-

-No lo sé- admitió finalmente, mientras miraba impaciente hacia el Santuario Principal. Allí se encontraba su hermoso océano. ¿Cómo se encontraría? ¿La guerrera del viento la estaría tratando bien? Más le valía a esa chica, o de lo contrario le tocará vivir en carne propia la ira del Mago del Hielo.

-Va a estar bien, Kamus- Milo esbozó una sonrisa, esas que siempre ponía para infundir confianza en el resto de la gente- mira, piénsalo de ésta manera, sea como sea, ella es una de las Guerreras de Selene, tiene que ser una chica fuerte ¿no? Intenta no preocuparte tanto por ella y empezar a preocuparte tu diosa-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Kamus arqueó las cejas, sin comprender.

-Selene ha venido a este Santuario, lamentablemente no por una visita de cortesía. Algún tipo de batalla debe acercarse, de lo contrario ella no estaría aquí; y algo me dice que tendremos que colocarnos las armaduras pronto…- suspiró el caballero del Escorpión, no muy contento. Es que quién no lograba acostumbrarse a una vida tranquila, sin enemigos a los cuales matar. Pero ese era el deber de todo caballero, era la "maldición" que todos ellos deben seguir hasta el fin de sus días.

Kamus reflexionó un poco acerca de esas palabras. Milo a veces parecía demasiado ausente, u ocupándose de cosas más efímeras; pero siempre estaba atento a todo lo ocurrido en el Santuario de Grecia. ¿Qué necesitaba Selene de ellos? ¿Una nueva guerra santa? Él no estaba preparado para eso y mucho menos si significaba que su océano fuera a combatir. ¿Cómo podía estar al pendiente de su diosa y a la vez de la mujer que amaba tanto? ¿Qué nuevo peligro se avecinaba? Por ahora prefería no enterarse, ahora que estaba ignorante podía pretender que su mayor preocupación y única prioridad era encontrar la forma de verse con su océano. Y al contemplar a Milo así, sin su armadura de caballero, y con esa pose de casanova, sonrió para sus adentros.

-Milo, necesito que me hagas un favor…-

------

Aunque se encontrara preocupado por Kamus, no podía saltarse su meditación. En esos momentos en que se encontraba solo consigo mismo, la calma invadía todo su ser y era casi como recuperar fuerzas para afrontar los peligros venideros. Ha tenido malos presentimientos desde hace un par de noches. Y le preocupa la presencia de la diosa Selene en el Santuario. Aquello tal vez sea la confirmación que algo está a punto de ocurrir. Está seguro que no es el único caballero que piensa eso, ya muchos deben estar sacando sus propias conclusiones y otros seguramente estarán preparándose para una nueva y cruenta batalla.

Sin embargo, él sabe perfectamente que no se avecina una sangrienta batalla. Sus premoniciones no le indican el camino de la guerra, aunque quizás sólo por esta vez, desee una batalla cruel y despiadada, una lucha a muerte con cualquier enemigo poderoso u omnipotente. Porque en esta ocasión, está seguro que el enemigo no será palpable, no tendrá ni cuerpo, ni voz… ni siquiera una vana apariencia. Pero quizás sea el enemigo más oscuro y despiadado con el que tendrán que enfrentarse jamás. ¿Por qué aquella sensación de temor? Nunca antes se ha sentido así. ¿Qué es aquello tan terrible que amenaza con teñir de sangre el santuario de Atena? Esta vez, incluso, no será sangre de guerreros, ni de dioses; será sangre… inocente.

-Mi señor Mu…- la voz de su pupilo Kiki le hizo interrumpir sus pensamientos. Miró a Kiki severamente, pero éste ya se sentía lo suficientemente avergonzado y se inclinó, como deseando pedir perdón-… en verdad lo lamento mucho, es que, tiene visitas…-

-¿Visitas?- Mu alzó una ceja, mirando hacia la salida de la Casa de Aries, allí no se encontraba nadie, de modo que no es trataba de Kamus o ningún otro caballero.

-No, mi Señor Mu… se trata de otra de las Guerreras de Selene- comentó el pelirrojo, mientras señalaba la entrada de la casa de Aries.

-¿Otra guerrera? ¿Ayer no se han presentado todas?- preguntó Mu, dudoso. ¿Algún enemigo disfrazado?

-No lo sé, mi señor, pero venga a ver…- Kiki le hacía ademanes para que fuera hasta la entrada.

Con un ágil movimiento, Mu se deshizo de su posición de meditación. "Espero que realmente sea algo importante" pensó mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada. Los rayos del sol le dieron justo en la cara. Una silueta femenina se dibujaba al pie del primer juego de escaleras. Tenía los cabellos largos y oscuros; al voltearse hacia él comprobó que sus ojos rojizos le miraban con fijación y algo de tristeza. Nunca antes ninguna mujer le había mirado de aquella manera…

-Me han dicho que para llegar hasta el Santuario de Atena debo tener la autorización de sus doce fieles caballeros- habló ella con voz calmada. Mu la miró, aún dudoso, no llevaba el mismo uniforme que el resto de sus compañeras, llevaba una corta falda y un chaleco en un tono rosa apagado.

-Todas las Guerreras de Selene se han presentado el día de ayer- dijo Mu sin moverse de su sitio- ¿Quién es usted?-

-Oh, sí, mis compañeras han llegado ayer, lo sabía. Pero en realidad no estaba planeado que yo llegara con ellas- su voz seguía siendo tranquila, quizás no tuviera ganas de pelear o armar revuelo, pero Mu no podía fiarse.

Al comprobar que Mu seguía mirándola con esa mirada tan desconfiada, la mujer con cuidado sacó un pequeño objeto que tenía una forma de corazón. De su extremo inferior empezó a surgir una especie de tubo; hasta que el objeto quedó convertido en un largo cetro. Un aura rosada envolvió a la mujer; la luz dejó cegados a Kiki y Mu por unos instantes. El caballero de Aries se puso en posición de batalla, temiendo lo peor. Para su sorpresa, cuando recuperó el sentido de la vista, allí estaba la mujer, impasible y tranquila, mirándole. Tenía el mismo ropaje que sus compañeras, comprobando así que era una guerrera de Selene. Su falda y listón eran de color negro y su mirada seguía siendo triste.

-Mi planeta regente es Plutón- explicó calmada, con los ojos entrecerrados-… soy la guardiana del tiempo…-

Ante tal presentación, Mu y su alumno han quedado sin habla. La mujer les digirió una triste sonrisa y empezó a subir las escaleras. Caminaba con paso tranquilo, como si tuviera el tiempo a su favor. Una vez frente a Mu, hizo una leve inclinación y le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza a Kiki, quien se sonrosó casi al instante, señal de haberse cohibido.

-He venido porque necesito hablar con Selene- suspiró, tranquila- espero que no me niegue ese deseo, Caballero de Aries…-

-Yo…-

-¡Setsuna!- la alegre voz de una pequeña inundó el recinto. Era la pequeña que Kiki ha visto en sus sueños, pero que ahora mismo no puede recordar su nombre. Ella en un dos por tres quedó prendada de la cintura de la recién llegada. Era una escena casi maternal, a Mu le daba la impresión que eran madre e hija- ¡Sabía que vendrías! ¡Pero te tardaste mucho!-

-Lo lamento mi pequeña Hotaru- Setsuna acarició los cabellos de la pequeña con dulzura, sin quitarle la vista- es que tenía algunos asuntos que atender, pero te prometo que ya no te dejaré sola nunca más. Ahora caballero de Aries ¿me dejará pasar?-

"Hotaru" pensó Kiki impaciente mientras contemplaba a la pequeña. Anotó el nombre en su memoria, tratando de grabárselo para siempre.

Mu, mientras tanto, continuaba observando a la recién llega, de nombre Setsuna o por lo menos así le llamaba la pequeña. Algo grande se acercaba, podía sentirlo, además estaba seguro que la guardiana del tiempo estaba enterada del peligro que todos corrían. ¿La razón? La tristeza en su mirada. Hizo una leve inclinación y se hizo a un lado.

-Puede pasar con gusto…-

-Muchas gracias, imagino que todos lo Caballeros de Atena deben ser tan amables como usted; si es así no tendré ningún problema…- comentó ella, esbozando una sonrisa de agradecimiento y caminando fuera de casa de Aries, con Hotaru de la mano, quien iba muy alegre contándole cosas.

Sí, algo grande se acercaba. Seguramente la guardiana del tiempo iría a comunicárselo a Selene, a pesar de su tranquilidad era obvio que le urgía hablar con su diosa. Lucía tan triste, como si cargara con todos los pecados del mundo a sus espaldas, obligada a callárselos y guardarlos como suyos. Quizás debería hacer un esfuerzo para hablar con ella más tarde…. Quizás…

-¿Maestro Mu?- preguntó Kiki muy extrañado, no era normal ver a su maestro tan distraído como en esta ocasión.

-Seguiré con mi meditación Kiki y esta vez trata que nada me interrumpa- dijo por toda respuesta.

----

-¿Quedarse por unos días más?- sonrió Saori, asintiendo a la petición de Usagi- por mí no hay ningún problema…-

Usagi sonrió agradeciendo la amabilidad brindada. Ambas se encontraban en el salón principal del Santuario, en presencia de los caballeros de bronce quienes, según ha oído, son los más queridos y allegados a la diosa. Hay cinco presentes, quienes parecen muy contentos de la decisión tomada por Saori. "Luego de un par de días no estarán tan felices…" pensó Usagi con tristeza mientras miraba las sonrisas en los rostros de todos los presentes. La culpa la embriagaba ¿por qué ha tomado la decisión de quedarse? Porque debe terminar lo que ha empezado. Porque debe hacer realidad ese pacto cruel y despiadado, un pacto que a ella no le interesa seguir. Sin embargo… el equilibrio entre su palacio y el santuario de Grecia dependen que ella selle el pacto. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no le avisaron de tan grande responsabilidad? ¿Por qué? Muchas preguntas que quizás jamás obtengan respuesta.

Suspiró con tristeza mientras se esforzaba por mantener dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios. ¿Cuánto más podría soportar aquella situación tan cruel? ¿En qué estarían pensando los creadores de esa terrible tradición?

Estaba harta de sentir el espíritu de la Diosa Selene en su cuerpo, ella no deseaba aquella responsabilidad sobre sus hombros; era demasiado. Ella no tenía el temple de la Selene de hace milenios atrás, ella tan sólo era una adolescente que necesitaba ir a fiestas, preocuparse por sus exámenes finales y por cuál chico escoger para su baile de graduación; ver cuál carrera universitaria escogería. Ella no necesitaba las responsabilidades de una diosa milenaria a quien la mejor idea que tuvo fue acordar un pacto sangriento y horroroso.

-Seiya- sin pararse de su asiento, Saori se dirigió al chico de cabellos cafés- ¿podrían dejarnos solas un momento?

El joven asintió, haciendo una seña a sus compañeros, quienes en pocos segundos estuvieron fuera de la habitación.

"¡Genial!" pensó Usagi con pesar, no deseaba quedarse a solas con Saori. Ésta se puso de pie y se acercó hacia la rubia, le sonrió ampliamente mientras la invitaba a seguirla. Juntas y en silencio, empezaron a recorrer el recinto de Atena.

-¿Hay algo en especial que te preocupe, Selene?- preguntó Saori dulcemente, volteándose hacia ella.

-En realidad… preferiría que me llames Usagi, si no te importa- comentó ella, sonrosada de la pena.

-Está bien, Usagi, ahora ¿puedes decirme qué es lo que tanto te preocupa?- preguntó Saori nuevamente, sonriendo.

-Me preguntaba si… si…- Usagi detuvo su hablar, como si quisiera contenerse. "Aún no es el momento" pensó, desechando las frases en su mente-… me preguntaba si alguna vez has deseado ser una mujer normal, si sabes a lo que me refiero…-

Ante esta pregunta, Saori cerró los ojos y emitió una amarga sonrisa. Invitó a Usagi a ir a un salón que estaba tras unas largas cortinas rojas. Era un recinto muy pequeño, había una pequeña ventana y justo en el centro una pequeña cuna que debía tener por lo menos diez años; puesto que tenía una gastada apariencia.

-Ésta es la cuna en donde dormí los primeros días de mi vida…- sonríe Saori, mirando la cuna-… y por esa ventana escapó el caballero que me rescató de la maldad… dándome así una segunda oportunidad de vivir-

-Vaya- murmuró Usagi, sin quitar la vista de la pequeña y vieja cuna- realmente un acto admirable-

-Los primeros trece años de mi vida creí que simplemente era la nieta de un rico magnate japonés; que había venido al mundo para tener sirvientes que me satisficieran todos mis caprichos y deseos, siempre contemplé a mis caballeros como chiquillos huérfanos que tuvieron la suerte que mi abuelo les acogiera. Fui muy cruel- admitió ella bajando la mirada, seguramente le dolían esos viejos recuerdos- tan sólo después de conocer mi identidad de Atena empecé a verlos más como mis compañeros. Sé que por mi causa ellos no llevan una vida normal y a mí misma me gustaría muchas veces salir a la calle y comportarme como cualquier mujer de mi edad, justo como sé que tú también has de sentirte- le regaló una sonrisa de complicidad- pero luego de tantas batallas, Usagi, he comprendido…-

-¿Comprendido?-

-Somos seres privilegiados, escogidos especialmente para un único fin, el cual es defender a esta Tierra que tanto amamos- Saori miró por la ventana, al igual que Usagi; el pueblo colindante al Santuario se podía ver perfectamente desde allí. Las personas caminaban despreocupadas por sus calles, disfrutando de lo sencillo de la vida, una vida a la cual Usagi se sentía ajena- lamentablemente ese privilegio acarrea ciertas limitaciones, pero creo que al final vale la pena ¿no?-

Usagi lanzó un profundo suspiro. Por alguna razón ahora se sentía mucho peor, aunque las palabras de Saori eran muy ciertas. Pero el sentimiento de congoja anidado en su pecho no aminoraba, al contrario, parecía crecer a cada minuto.

-  ¿Y no recuerdas nada, de tu vida anterior?- segundos después, se llevó la mano a los labios, arrepintiéndose gravemente por su pregunta.

-No mucho- admitió Saori, pensativa.- en realidad, casi nada ¿Tú recuerdas algo?-

-Retazos… como si fueran los parches de una tela vieja- suspiró Usagi, evitando la mirada de la diosa.- es por eso tal vez que me siento tan ajena a Selene, a veces creo que ella solamente es una invasora en mi cuerpo, una extraña que sólo busca terminar lo que empezó…-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

Usagi dejó ese aire sepulcral con el que pronunció aquella última frase y le sonrió ampliamente a Saori. Sintió mucha compasión por la diosa Atena, pero a la vez demasiada envidia. "Quisiera no recordar nada de mi vida anterior, Atena, créeme que preferiría no tener estos recuerdos tan atroces, para por lo menos así  sentirme ajena a este problema, a que mi corazón no se acongoje con la culpa, pero no puedo…".

-Mi señora- escucharon detrás de la cortina- a la dama Selene la buscan…-

-¿A mí?- pregunta dudosa Usagi. Que ella recordara, no esperaba a nadie.

Detrás de la enorme cortina, al final del pasillo, estaba la impasible figura de su querida Setsuna. Usagi sintió como si le quitaran un gran peso de encima. Setsuna, como guardiana del tiempo, sabe más cosas que el resto de los mortales. Es por ello que le confió toda la responsabilidad de encontrar otra solución a aquel pacto que parece irreversible. Sin embargo, el triste rostro de Setsuna no le da demasiadas esperanzas.

-Supongo que las dejaré solas- sonrió Saori haciendo una pequeña reverencia y desapareciendo discretamente entre las columnas del Santuario.

-Es toda una dama- anotó Setsuna, haciendo referencia  Saori.

Usagi sintió mayor pesar en su alma ante las palabras de Setsuna, sí, Saori era toda una dama. Era más mujer de lo que ella sería jamás, sin embargo, era ella, la incapaz, la insuficiente, quien debía cargar con toda la responsabilidad de aquel horrible y atroz pacto.

-Comenzará esta noche…- anunció Setsuna, con esa voz tan profética propia de ella, esta vez sus palabras desgarraron de un tajo el débil alma de la pequeña princesa.

-Setsuna…-

-Sus almas se unirán en una sola- continuó, con los ojos cerrados y los labios arqueados en un amargo gesto- luego de esto, no habrá marcha atrás-

-¿No hay ninguna manera de…?-

-¿Impedirlo? Lo siento mi princesa, hay cosas que son inevitables. Ésta es una de ellas- sentenció Setsuna, sin dar cabida a nuevas soluciones.

-No es justo- Usagi se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, dejando que la sombra de la desgracia se apoderara de su alma. ¿No hay solución? ¿Simplemente debe sentarse a esperar? No es justo… ¡No es justo!

-No debe preocuparse por ellos, mi princesa- Setsuna acarició los largos y dorados cabellos de Usagi, quien dejó ver su rostro, bañado en lágrimas. Sus grandes y azules ojitos la miraban atentamente, con susto en ellos, seguramente preguntándose a qué otra cosa debería prestarle atención. Setsuna dejó que sus labios se posaran sobre la tibia frente de su princesa, intentando transmitirle un poco de seguridad. Haruka tiene mucha razón, su princesa aún es una niña, no está preparada para esta prueba que el destino le pone.

-¿Qué ocurre Setsuna?- preguntó Usagi entre sollozos. ¿Acaso hay algo más? Pensaba con desesperación. Aquel tierno beso de Setsuna no le hizo sentirse mejor, al contrario, aquel gesto confirmaba que algo mucho peor, si es que es posible, estaba a punto de serle revelada.

-Mi princesa…- Setsuna bajó la mirada, Usagi juraría que se mordió el labio inferior. Setsuna jamás hacía aquello, su rostro no reflejaba preocupación o impotencia, no importa de qué se tratara.

-¿Setsuna…?- la llamó con preocupación.

-Es él mi princesa, él…- murmuró Setsuna, dirigiendo la mirada a Usagi, quien se estremeció. "Él"… llevaba tiempo sin escuchar aquel pronombre con ese énfasis, con ese siseo que le señalaba lo prohibido. Siglos completos que aquellas dos letras no la hacían estremecerse, añorar tiempos pasados. Milenios desde que ella misma pronunció el último "él" para referirse a lo vedado, a lo imposible, a lo prohibido, a lo impuro. Sintió su corazón encogerse de terror, pero a la vez engrandecerse de ansias, de deseo. "Él…" aún daba vueltas por su cabeza aquella palabra, con ese tono prohibido que lo hacía aún más deseable, más apetecible, más prohibido.

-Ares…- murmuró, dejando escapar su nombre, ese que no se ha atrevido a pronunciar en alto desde aquel sangriento día, milenios atrás.

----

Kamus se sorprendió muchísimo al notar que Haruka no se encontraba haciendo "guardia" en la puerta de la habitación de Michiru. "¡Qué raro!" pensó, algo confuso, pensaba que ahora más que nunca estaría custodiando a su océano. Nada más se encontraba una chica de cabellos cortos y azules, casi del mismo tono que sus ojos, tenía la nariz algo perfilada, la tez blanca cual espuma y una sonrisa realmente encantadora.

Hizo un gesto a Milo, para que se acercara, le señaló con su dedo índice a la chica, quien estaba muy enfrascada leyendo un libro. "La Ilíada" de Homero, Milo al verla, arqueó la ceja izquierda. "Una chica culta… no es usualmente mi estilo" pensó, mientras contemplaba la piernas bien formadas y sus brazos largos y tonificados. Señales indudables que se trataba de una guerrera de Selene.

-Bien Milo, es tu turno- carraspeó Kamus, mirando a su amigo suplicante.

-¿Eh?- Milo sintió sus mejillas sonrosadas ante tal propuesta- ¡¿Pero qué te has creído?! ¿Me tomas por un casanova que anda por allí conquistando chicas? ¡Esta, además, es una guerrera de la luna! ¿Me crees un sacrílego? Esas mujeres están vedadas para nosotros, Athena me mandaría a cortar la cabeza al amanecer-

-Milo, por favor…- suplicó Kamus, mirando como soñador a la mujer y a la puerta, lo único que lo separaba de su amada Michiru- es que necesito verla…-

-Deberías olvidarte de esa mujer, no te va a traer nada bueno, te lo aseguro- sentenció Milo con voz severa. Contempló los ojos de Kamus, quienes lo señalaban como la única esperanza a todos sus males. Nunca antes ha visto a Kamus tan desesperado por ver a una mujer, él, quien siempre lo instaba a darse sus vueltas por Grecia para que conociera mujeres… pero nunca ninguna pareció calar tan hondo como ésta. Y tenía que ser una mujer prohibida, claro que sí. ¡Qué suerte tenía el Príncipe de los Hielos!

-Como sea- resopló, rindiéndose ante lo inevitable- sólo lo hago porque te amo demasiado, Kamus…- rió, mientras contemplaba el rostro de su amigo sonrojarse. Él siempre le molestaba jactándose de cuanto lo "amaba", sabiendo que eso siempre hacía enojar a Kamus.

Pocos segundos después, Milo surgió de entre las sombras y se dirigió con paso firme a esa chica. Ella se tomó su tiempo ante de quitar la vista de su lectura y prestarle atención a Milo. Consiguió sacarle con soltura una bonita sonrisa a la chica, Kamus escuchó claramente desde su escondite que se presentaba como la Guerrera de Mercurio. Milo empezó a hablarle sobre las bellezas del Santuario, de la gran cultura que allí se escondía y la chica pareció muy entusiasmada, escuchándole hablar como si se tratara de un experto en historia y geografía griega. "Vaya…" pensó "Milo es bueno…".

Con un par de frases elocuentes y una encantadora sonrisa, la chica accedió a irse con Milo, quien supuestamente la llevaría a recorrer todos los rincones del Santuario. Kamus sintió cierto remordimiento de conciencia cuando vislumbró la maliciosa sonrisa de Milo al desaparecer con la pequeña. "Por Athena, espero no arrepentirme de esto después".

Dio tres golpecitos a la puerta. No hubo respuesta. Repitió la acción, pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta a sus acciones. Chasqueó la lengua, desesperado, hasta que una idea le regresó la tranquilidad y la sonrisa a los labios. Con cuidado extendió su mano derecha hasta la perilla de la puerta, concentrando un poco de su energía logró colar una pequeña ráfaga de aire frío hacia adentro de la habitación. No tuvo que esperar mucho, la puerta se abrió casi enseguida, revelando a una sonriente Michiru, quien enseguida lo rodeó con sus brazos.

-Viniste- susurró ella, con notable felicidad en su voz- ¿sabes a lo que te arriesgas?-

-Vale cualquier riesgo- sonrió Kamus, uniendo sus labios en un furtivo beso- vámonos…-

-¿Adónde?- preguntó ella, algo renuente.

-Al templo de acuario- Kamus la tomó por la cintura, atrayéndola hasta él-… necesito estar contigo…-

-Pero yo… si nos encuentran…- Michiru se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba asustada, Kamus podía sentirlo.

-¿Nos matarán? Prefiero morir esta noche entre tus brazos, que vivir una eternidad sin que estés conmigo…-

Aquella sola frase bastó para convencerla. Los ojos de Kamus la miraban con tanto deseo como la primera vez que sus almas se unieron. Fue así como los dos amantes, protegidos en la sombra de la noche, descendieron hasta la casa de Acuario. Ni siquiera Afrodita, quien era el más quisquilloso, hizo demasiadas preguntas. Hasta Michiru logró obtener una rosa de su jardín, y la colocó con su cabello. Aquella preciosa imagen agradó a Kamus, diciendo que la rosa combinaba perfectamente con su amada.

"¿Cuánto tiempo durará esto, Kamus?" preguntaba Michiru, dudosa, mientras despojaba de su camisa al santo de acuario, y acariciaba con intensidad su torso desnudo. "No importa cuánto dure, mi océano, lo importante es el momento…" insistía Kamus, mientras besaba el blanco cuello de Michiru.

Mientras le besaba, Michiru sentía que algo era diferente esta noche. ¿Qué podía ser diferente? No estaba segura. Era Kamus, el mismo Kamus de quien se ha enamorado, eran los mismos cuerpos los que se unían en uno solo, eran los mismos labios los que jugaban entre los suyos. Eran las mismas manos las que recorrían cada espacio de su cuerpo con intensidad. Las mismas columnas y paredes las que los escuchaban jurarse amor eterno. Esta noche, ni siquiera estaba el viento presente, no hay más testigo que su propia compañía. Sin embargo, ella siente algo distinto. Algo que va más allá de su propio entendimiento, que su propio amor, algo místico… algo ancestral. Es como si estuviera siguiendo un silencioso ritual, como si alguien le susurrara al oído cómo proceder, cómo colocar sus labios sobre los de su amante, cómo acariciar su cuerpo.

Aquella noche, justo al instante que sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo, tuvo la extraña sensación que algo entraba dentro de su ser.

_"Ares, no tienes idea a lo que te arriesgas…"_

_"¿Quién ha dicho que lo sé, Selene?"_

_"Pareces no saberlo. Si supieras de verdad a lo que te expones jamás habrías venido a verme esta noche…"_

_"Vales eso y mucho más, Selene…"_

_"Aléjate de mí, te lo advierto, o gritaré y vendrá mi consorte…"_

_"Gritarás, pero porque no te suelte…"_

Usagi dio un salto en su cama, asustada. Ese sueño… tantos siglos sin escuchar aquella potente voz que llevaba al clímax a todos su sentidos. El que soñara con él sólo podía significar una cosa.

-Ha empezando…-

**CONTINUAR**

**Adoro esta historia. Y decidí continuarla, lamentablemente hasta ahora he tenido tiempo para terminar el segundo capítulo. Espero les guste. Sé que la trama está quedando muy enredada y extraña, pero les prometo ir desvelando los misterios poco a poco.**

**Para comentarios meikowings.distant-sky.org **


End file.
